What Happened
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: After all, he was only a human. She could silence that mouth of his. Jeremy/Anna


**Title: **What Happened  
**Song: **Figure You Out by Nickelback**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance**  
Fandom: **_The Vampire Diaries_**  
Couple:** Jeremy/Anna**  
Inspiration: **Episode

* * *

**What Happened**

* * *

_How long has he known? _I wondered. My gaze shifted from his face back to his bleeding hand, he'd cut himself on purpose. Drew the knife across his own skin just to see how I'd react. That burned me. _Stupid Gilbert. Stupid human . . . stupid, stupid boy. Goading me like I'm some animal._

"Go for it." His smirk stretched across his face with triumph. His voice was utterly calm, yet excited, taunting me with those three dismal syllables.

My grip on his bleeding hand became tighter and I could feel my control slowly slipping away as was the breath from my lungs. His scent filled me, beating against my mind like waves on a rock, slowly washing away resolve. The skin around my eyes was tightening and my fangs ached through my jaw, cutting like knives through my gums. Wanting to descend. Wanting to bite. My mind warred over the idea, a pinky still grasping desperately to sanity.

_I can always kill him. Kill him or compel him . . . or turn him._ Shoving that thought aside, I let my inner beast in. Welcoming her with fresh blood to be had. She smiled cheekily, licked her lips and sunk her fangs sunk into the pale slip of flesh offered to her by a long withstanding foe.

Warm blood slipped down my throat.

The feeling akin to that of drinking a fresh glass of milk after eating a peanut butter cookie. It washed away all ill feelings against this and cleansed my mind, moving like a tidal wave through my veins with an impact so strong it left my mind and body reeling with the refreshing laced taste of his blood.

My tongue ravished the wound, wanting more than what was already bleeding out. Jeremy's palm is both soft and callous against my lips. My other hand that had been resting at the base of his neck, slipped downward to the juncture of his shoulder and down an arm to cradle his open palm closer to my hungry mouth; loving the feel of the boyish muscle resting beneath the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Ah. . ." My eyes opened and I took a quick take on Jeremy. My mind took a snapshot for later. Pushed against the cold metal fridge, head thrown back at his own pleasure from the thrill ride that was a vampire's bite, his longer hair drooped in his face, shadowing his dark eyes. His lips were parted as small moans of pleasure and pain merged and tangled past them; music to my ears.

Yes, an irresistible sight for a hungry vampiress.

Well, mostly the female forever teenaged, wild hormone vampire: me.

My fangs scraped roughly against the wound, puncturing deeply, and another groan of pain and pleasure ushered past his lips. My eyes ignited darkly. _Mine._

I froze over the wound and mentally shook my head.

_Oh, mother is going to lock me up in a coffin when I get home. _I scolded and meant to tempt myself with another lap at the wound. Tasting the sweet warmth, fresh from the vein.

Slowly we started to sink to the floor and Jeremy groaned. "Not as painful . . . as I thought it'd be." My mouth pulled back, gap and almost forgetting to swallow.

"You thought about this?" I whispered, almost too afraid to say the words. Heat, and new blood, rose to my cheeks as I studied Jeremy Gilbert's facial expression from the corner of my eye. I didn't want to look at him. This whole thing. It was . . . too embarrassing.

Wanting his blood so badly. Claiming him as mine.

_Don't be daft Anna._

"Well . . . yeah, I've been doing some research too." He struggled to control his breathing. My lower blood covered lip quivered as I bit into it softly.

"Research? How long have you known?" My voice broke and my eyes started to get misty. Jeremy's look was even, lips pursed head tilted ever so slightly.

"You can cry?" I sniffled and ran my shirt sleeve under my watery eyes.

"Oh, please, don't tell me you read that _Twilight_ book."

"Um . . . no." I laughed and grabbed the towel off the counter, grasping the water stained material in my hand I remembered the times where ladies carried handkerchiefs for such occasions –or, at least, my mother had and still did. I dabbed the corners of my mouth softly collecting blood, instead of ripping it across my face like I wanted to, there was no sense in just creating a smear across my face. The corner of the plush kitchen towel rest on my lower lip, scented beautifully with Jeremy's blood like a perfume far better than any I had ever smelled, and I allowed myself to breath in the scent into my lungs and then pulled it away.

Jeremy's hand reached out and landed on top of mine. I looked at him for the first time. He looked so friendly. Trusting. My mind screamed in protest and reminded me of his ancestors. "What are you going to do to me?" I glance at his bleeding hand pressed against his shirt and staining the material.

_Idiot, don't talk to me now!_

". . . Nothing."

"Nothing?" Jeremy mocked. "No evil vampire punishment? Torture? Erase my memory?" He was joking with me again. I laughed then glared at Jeremy, ostensibly forgetting my earlier fears.

"All right, just for that I'm going to have to punish you." Jeremy's face went blank and my eyes grew dark and I drew my fangs again, letting the taunting smell of blood waft through my senses and peel away at my human mask. _Go for the throat, jugular vein, he won't scream. _But Jeremy's look of shock dissolved and turned to something curious, like a child who'd just learned something new and terrifying. I smiled and moved forward to his throat but my eyes caught sight of something on the way there; his lips, his full pale mouth.

Last minute I turned and captured his lips against mine, throwing the towel aside.

My eyes lulled closed, catching Jeremy's bottom lip and ally more pressure to it. Blood rushed to my lips and they burned red. Something sparked and catches fire, but quickly sizzled and died when Jeremy was unresponsive.

I began to pull away, but his arm wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me onto his lap, as he attacked my lips with a hungry kiss. I gripped both of Jeremy's shoulders, pulling him closer to me; I could feel his heart thudding rapidly against his chest like the beat of a drum. His tongue flicked outward, teasingly dragging over my lips –taking in whatever blood smug I left on them- asking for admission. When I didn't respond quick enough he bit down on my lip, playing vampire.

"Hey, I'm the one who does the biting here." I gasped; he pressed a light kiss to my jaw then the hollow of my throat. I moved my head back to give him better access.

"Well . . . I do it better." Jeremy's arms tightened around my waist and pulled my lips back to his, slipping his tongue through my still open lips. He slid his tongue over my teeth and a low moan escaped my throat, then his tongue hit one of my fangs drawing a little blood. My breathing became erratic and I dug my nails into his shoulders, holding onto him, and causing him to groan in response. His hands were weaving themselves with my hair at the nap of my neck.

I pushed him harder against the fridge. _This is not going to end well. Nope, no it's not. _I dragged my fingers up through his tousled hair and pulled lightly, making him groan.

I pulled away from Jeremy's lips and his moved to my throat again. _I have to_ _stop this. _I hissed as Jeremy's teeth dug into my skin, my neck came to an arch and I pulled harder.

_Okay, I see, my self control is: zero!_

I smiled and nuzzled my face into his hair. "Anna?"

"Yes?" I pulled back and tried to compose myself, though my bruised lips and hazed eyes didn't help at all. Jeremy tugged at my hair and the child-like curiosity came back to his dark eyes.

"If I asked you . . . would you turn me into a vampire?"

* * *

**Oh, my first self-written make-out scene! I was so proud of myself! Eep! I loved how I portrayed Anna originally, but I liked adding a few things, fixing some past mistakes and giving a sexy image of Jeremy for all of us to snap-shot and put in our back pocket. Rawr~!**

**12/23/11 –If you read my older reviews, when I put this up, a nervous girl of thirteen, I asked for no bad-extreme-flamer reviews. Someone people took that to heart and I have to say in the years since this story has been up, I've grown as a person and I'm sorry for asking for reviews (note the sarcasm). But seriously, I have dealt with flamers in a better fashion than before. I don't take everything to heart; I apply myself and try to become better because I really do love to write. I can take criticism a lot better than I could before. My cheerful-regal disposition is blinding.**

**Anyway, if you're writing an intimate scene. Blush and chug your way through it. Grab the emotions who want to hit and aim.**

**As a published author once told me: "Go after inspiration with a hatchet!" But I wouldn't watch real people make-out . . . it scares them. . .**

**~QueenVamp**


End file.
